


On Revenge and Regret

by jadencross



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half a year after the Transcendence that took Mabel Pines's brother from her, she has finally taken up on her urge for revenge. However, things are not as the human inhabitants of Gravity Falls believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been devoured by this au, meaning I've been thinking about and even dreaming about it. A couple nights ago the idea for this came to me in a dream and well...you can guess what I've been doing.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so if you have any pointers I would love for you to tell me. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Maybe if enough people read it or I get possessed to finish it I will.

"I-I don't know about this," Gideon Gleeful stammered, shaking in his boots with the most terrified look on his face Mabel had ever seen. And she had seen him pretty terrified.

"Its your damn fault," Mabel Pines snapped, gaining a strange look from her Gruckle that she neither could nor wanted to decipher. She was tired (not sleeping in three days tended to do that to a girl), angry (but who wouldn't be when their closest friend and only brother had died because of her), and on edge (as one would be when confronting a murder they had barely escaped last time). She didn't have the energy nor time to worry about formalities. "Now do your job and I MIGHT not kill you."

"Mabel, honey," Stan put a hand on her shoulder, his voice thick with a false kindness Mabel knew was only masking his terror at what she had become, "maybe you should think this through a little bit m-"

"DIPPER always thought everything out clearly, Grunkle Stan," Mabel wheeled around, glaring at her slightly terrified relative, "and look where it got him."

"But Mabel, maybe summoning the demon that killed-" Wendy set down the load of candles she had been carrying, almost dropping them when Mabel interrupted.

"If you really thought it was a bad idea then you wouldn't have helped me," Mabel growled.

Wendy had never been scared of Mabel until she realized just how the young girl would deal with her brother's death. The now-only-child would spend nights on end alone in the attic she had once shared scouring the journals. After the catastrophe that had ended her twin, Stan's stash of journals had been revealed and, eventually, given solely to Mabel so she could go on her endless hunt for a way to resurrect her brother. It had been six months before she finally believed everyone when they said that Dipper was gone for good. It had been another month before she decided that the best thing to do was destroy the creature that had tortured her brother. Only a week before she had kidnapped Gideon and forced him into summoning the demon.

Wendy looked at the 17 year old girl before her, taking in the messed up hair, the dirty shirt that had belonged to her brother, the bags beneath her eyes, for what was surely the millionth time. For six years this girl had been the light of Wendy's summer, the highlight of her year. The girl was never sad nor tired and always made everyone smile. For the seventh, she had been a dark hole made entirely of sadness, her whole existence screaming revenge and grief. Wendy had never realized how key Dipper was in Mabel's happiness.

"Quit standing around and _move_ ," Mabel shouted, spurring Wendy into action. She started to place the candles around the circle Gideon had drawn, as per the boy's quivering instructions.

Soos dropped his box of weapons next to Mabel, eyeing the circle warily.

"I dunno about this Mabel," Soos said cautiously. "Didn't Bill, like, possess Dipper right before they disappeared into the mindscape? What if he, like, has Dipper's body or something? What'll you do then?"

Mabel hesitated for a second. She hadn't thought if that. "If its Bill its Bill," she decided. "It doesn't matter if he has Dipper's body or not." Her eyes flashed dangerously, making everyone around her gulp. "He tortured my brother and he's getting his just desserts."

Gideon glanced down at the circle. "Why am I the one summoning Bill again?" He asked, forcing himself to meet Mabel's gaze.

"Because you're the only one alive whose summoned him before, Gideon," Mabel smiled sweetly. She didn't add that she also knew about the boy's hand in her brother's death, and the fact the Gideon and participated _willingly_. If there was any backlash, Gideon would take the brunt of it, clearing two birds with one stone.

Mabel's smile had scared Gideon all the more and he quickly thumbed through the pages to double check the circle. Wendy stood and positioned herself so that Soos was between her and the terrifying teen. Gideon stepped up to his place in front of the circle, while the gang of the mystery shack spread out around it. Mabel stood opposite Gideon, and glared at him to start the spell.

The night was filled with nervous chanting as Mabel's rage ignited fiercely within her, at a pitch higher than she had ever imagined. She never knew she could be full of such hate. Then again, Dipper had always helped talk her out of negative feelings. In all honesty, she didn't know how to handle these feelings. She had never had experience in her life until the transcendence. She couldn't even go to sweater town, her one defense, because the only person who could bring her out was gone, too.

Dipper was, contrary to everyone's belief, the twin who handled emotions better. At least negative ones. So she decided that if Dipper wasn't there to help her, she would just have to do Dipper's job for him. She had locked herself up in her room like Dipper used to do and would scour the journals endlessly. But, as she knew she would, she couldn't do it for long before a deep rage started boiling within her. Persistent voices screamed at her for revenge and, after a while, she listened.

"Ah!" Wendy's shout interrupted Mabel's thought as the 20 year old held her hat against the increasing wind. Soos, Gideon, and Stan seemed to be having similar problems with their clothing and feet, and Mabel could feel the force of the glowing circle pull her forward.

"Gideon!" She yelled, searching for him around the circle.

"I did it right!" He called back, barely audible. "The portal just takes a moment to-"

The summoning circle erupted in bright blue light, forcing Mabel and her companions to shield their eyes. Mabel put her hand up to block some of the light, trying to see inside the circle, but her efforts were futile. Nothing could be seen.

After what seemed like forever, the light died down and Mabel looked at the circle, blinking away the bright spots. What she saw made her breath stick to her throat, a whimper escaping Soos, a gasp from Wendy, and a sorrowful stare from Stan.

Before them stood Dipper, wearing the same shirt he had been over half a year ago. If not for the fact that he was floating two feet in the air, Mabel could have believed it was her brother. The tears in the fabric and the blood that had soaked it from numerous knife wounds which Mabel winced at, remembering the screams as they were inflicted, were consistent with her memory. His eyes were tired and empty, the cracks in his gaze almost visible as he stared blankly at his surroundings. He had scratch marks on his cheeks and flesh stuck beneath his fingernails, both of which were new and Mabel found herself filling with even more anger. Bill had stollen her brother's body and had neither taken care of nor cleaned up what was left of her brother. She used that anger to propel herself onto her feet

"Welcome back to Gravity Falls, demon," she said, picking up the nearest weapon, a baseball bat with nails driven through the tip. They had discovered while trying to save Dipper that apparently the blood of a virgin dried onto nickel was the one thing that could kill him. Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had all donated considerable quantities.

"I was sleeping," Dipper, no _Bipper_ , yawned, his eyes sliding slowly to Mabel when she spoke. "Its not polite to wake people when they're sleeping."

Mabel had to take a second because _that was her brother's voice_. That was his voice, he had the same echo that Bill had had but it was still _his voice_.

"We've come to kill you," Mabel said, but was only greeted with a tired laugh.  _His_ laugh. Mabel was thrown into a sea of memories from her and Dipper's childhood before pulling herself out with more force than she thought she had. Why did Bipper have to be so similar to Dipper when she was trying to exact revenge.

"Stop playing games," Mabel's tone was deadly, "you're going to die here, Bill."

As soon as the name had passed Mabel's lips, Bipper, who had been tired and unfocused, snapped to attention, his face becoming one of terror, his hands clapping to the side of his head.

"No no no no no no no no no no no..." Bipper started chanting under his breath, pulling his knees up until he was into the floating fetal position.

Mabel faltered, confused. Why was...?

"B-b-b...b-Bill is dead!" Bipper repeated to himself, rocking slowly back and forth, his expression making it evident that he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "H-he's dead. I-I-I k-killed him. Y-yeah. T-thats why it h-hurts."

"D-Dipper?" Soos asked, letting his bat fall downward. "Is that you bro?"

"I-i-it hurts," Dipper continued as if he didn't know of anything else but pain. "I-its hurts so BAD. It hurts. Its hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Dipper began to scream. Mabel, still wary of tricks, stepped slightly closer.

Dipper looked up and locked eyes with her, as if seeing her for the first time. Her heart stopped when she saw exactly how much pain he was in, exactly how much it really did hurt.

"M-M-Mabel," Dipper quivered, "h-h-h-help me. Please."

All of the anger and resentment that had been burning within Mabel came to a grinding halt, her knees buckling and a sob escaping her lips. This was DIPPER. It really was him. He was alive. Bill was dead. Part of her felt joy at this news. The rest felt overwhelming guilt. Her twins was in _pain_. He was just barely alive. And she had almost killed him.

"K-kid?" Stan Pines put his hand against the edge of the circle. "Is it really you?"

Chants of "it hurts" were all he got in response.

Was it really Dipper? Stan didn't know himself, but Mabel seemed to believe it was him.

"Dipper," Wendy tried, her voice shaking, "What hurts? How can we help you?" She pointed to the gashes on his chest. "If you come out of the circle we can bandage that, if you want."

Dipper stopped in his chant, his eyes fixing on Wendy. The rest of his body didn't move, but the grimace slacked on his face. He glanced at Mabel, who was still kneeling before him and looking up expectantly.

"You...you'll help me?" Dipper's voice was essentially a whisper.

"Yes!" Mabel shot to her feet. "Just please, don't die!"

Dipper made a hissing noise, and Mabel realized that it was laughter. He looked towards her, though she could tell his concentration was slipping. "Dying would be nice."

"Dipper," Grunkle Stan said hesitantly, "What do you need?"

Dipper seemed to think for a bit, before he locked eyes with Stan again.

"Maybe you could..." he started, before trailing off. He tilted his head slightly, and hist irises became golden, black oozing into the white of his eyes.

Faster than the hum eye could track, Dipper moved outside the circle and grabbed the older man by the front of his shirt. The gold in his eyes expanded until they were the only color in his socket. His hands erupted into blue flames, illuminating the crazy grin now on Dipper's face.

" **HELP ME SORT THROUGH EVERYTHING** ," the boy said, a new deeper voice audible in his echo.

The blue fire expanded to fill the clearing. Mabel felt hands grab her and flames lick down her throat. She tried to scream, but no sound would come. Suddenly, the hands released her, and she landed hard on her butt on something solid and... _wet_. 

Mabel picked up her hand to find both red and gold liquid on her hand. She looked around to find the she was sitting in a puddle of what she suspected was both human and demon blood in the middle of a library. Soos, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Gideon were near her, clearly taking in the sight as well.

And what a sight it was.

For one thing, none of the books in the library were actually on the shelf, as they were too busy flying about the room in a storm cloud of information. Some of the books flew by Mabel, and she noticed that they had bloody hand prints on them of varying sizes, smudges clear on all of them. When she looked up at the grand staircase that towered above the room. The storm seemed centered around there for reasons Mabel could not understand until a dark figure pushed its way out of the storm cloud.

The figure was completely black except for golden, brick-lie lines that worked their way across its figure, glowing gold eyes stared in terror at the book storm that chased it. Black wings erupted from its back, and it flew into the air, attempting to flee, but the books just swarmed after it. A muffled yelp was heard, then the figure crashed to the floor, almost crushing Mabel. The black slowly leaked from the figure to reveal Dipper, struggling to his feet, bracing himself for another attack from the books.

Mabel grabbed his arm, and pulled him into her chest, catching his wide-eyed stare as he was smothered into her bosom. He struggled out of her grasp, pushing her away with surprising force.

"Mabel!" Dipper eyed her, weariness not as prominent as the one they had summoned, but still more than Mabel would have found acceptable. Not that any pain was acceptable to her, but it was still a lot. "Why are you here! I thought he destroyed you!"

"What?" Mabel called back, screaming to be heard over the large quantities of books that were for some reason keeping their distance. "I've not seen you since you-" Mabel cut herself off, realizing that he hadn't died after all.

"Okay, so now my imaginary Mabels are all going to be behind on the times?" Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, tracking even more blood and dirt onto his face.

"What are you talking about?' Mabel inquired. "I'm not imaginary. You brought Soos, Wendy, Gideon, Grunkle Stan, and I in here after we summoned you-"

"Summoned me?" Dipper gave her a questioning look. "When did you..." A light bulb  seemed to click in his head. "Wait, you're the _real_ Mabel?" he cried in disbelief

"I didn't know there were any other kinds," Mabel said back. Dipper Grabbed her in his arms, pulling her hard into his chest. She felt sobs well in her chest and felt that slight hiccuping that Dipper always did when he was on the verge of crying.

Mabel felt a hand on her back, one she recognized as Grunkle Stan's. There was more pressure as he pulled his niece and nephew into a hug. Even more weight was added and Mabel looked up to see Soos and Wendy joining in on the group hug. Mabel wished to stay that way forever.

She shouldn't have hoped.

The ground started to rumble, and Dipper grew warm around her. She looked up to see the darkness filter into his skin again, his sharp teeth showing in a growl. He stood, somehow, and placed himself between his family and a familiar shape that resided in the cluster of books.

"Why are you resting, Pine Tree?" Bill cackled, sending shivers down Mabel's back. He shone with a grey light, his single eye completely white. "You have reading to do."

"You don't read while being pelted with books," Dipper said back, his eyes focused on the evil dorito.

"But how else are you supposed to learn?" Bill sounded as if he really didn't know.

"B-Bill's still alive?" Mabel whispered. Dipper shifted his attention to her, placing his hands on either side of her face in an attempt to ward off her incoming panic attack.

"No no no, Mabel, that's not Bill," Dipper said, clarifying. "Bill's dead. That's nothing but his empty shell, bull only of his power and knowledge."

"Then why...?"

Dipper sighed. "I have to take his place. I have to learn everything he knew."

Mabel's eyes widened. "T-take his place? What are you talking-" Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, cutting her off.

"There's no time, Mabel," Dipper pulled the group along towards a door on the far wall. "Just get out, and I promise you I won't die, alright? Just get out of my head, back into the real world, and continue living. I _promise_ you that I will meet you."

"But Dipper-" Wendy tried to reason, but Dipper began to push them through the door, urgency filling his gaze.

"I'll find a way, okay?" Dipper said, understanding their worry. He smiled as best he could with a pitch black face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He paused for a second. "Well, as fine as I can be at this point." he finished, then pushed them through the door.

As they fell into infinite blackness Mabel heard him call "Be safe!" and wished she had the voice to return the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen.


	2. Waiting

Mabel was tired. Well, she _would_ be tired but, alas, the coffee maker had somehow created more that Grunkle Stan wanted and she had been more than happy to take the extra off his hands and long story short five batches of coffee and two hours later here she was in Grunkle Stan's armchair drinking her last cup and watching TV. Soos had notified her earlier that the TV was not actually on, but Mabel had waved him away. She didn't want to miss the Grand Showdown between Little Binky and Tuffsie Wuffsie on the newest episode of Baby Fights.

But even under the layers of caffeine and surely vibrating organelles, Mabel was tired. It lingered like cobwebs on her bones and in her heart. The bright girl's glimmer had returned after she learned of Dipper's ability to still breathe, but she still couldn't sleep. How could she, when her twin was out battling his inner demons? Well, single demon.

There was something about the dark that kept her from closing her eyes. She would always glance over at Dipper's bed, or listen for his muttering in the night. It'd been a year since the Transcendence, and things were wacky around the world. Everyday on the news there would be a story about a new creature being spotted in the open. Gravity Falls might be the only place in the world that hadn't changed.

At least, not in the supernatural way.

Many of it's citizens were now being revered in the rest of the world as animal experts. Grunkle Stan, especially. The town was now overrun with people from around the world coming for answers. There were already plans to create demonology classes at most colleges and high schools in the United States, and surely the rest of the world would follow suit. Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy had all been hit up for course material, but Mabel had been guarded from the press by her family and friends. She was too much of a wreck. No one in the outside world even knew how the Transcendence had occurred. Not many on the inside did either, though they all were aware of the missing Pines twin and saw the terrified way Gideon Gleeful would always look over his shoulder. 

Maybe most notably, there was a lack of Bill Cipher. Many Gravity Falls citizens didn't have a name for his watchful eyes, but everyone felt the relief when he died. Recently, however, it had seemed like a new pair had begun to watch them. Most only noticed it at night, but for those who knew of Bill Cipher, it was a bad sign. These eyes weren't as intelligent and analytical as Bill's had been. No, these eyes just cried _hunger_. And there were more than just one pair.

Mabel had pitched the idea to Candy and Grenda that maybe Bill Cipher had been keeping the rest of the supernatural creatures in check. Now that he was dead, there was no one to control greedy demons and their movements. Her friends had glanced at each other, a silent conversation spoken only on lightwaves passing between them before they looked back at her.

"Mabel," Candy had started softly, placing her hand on Mabel's knee, "I don't think you should be worrying about that right now. Not until you get some sleep."

Mabel had wanted to grunt and tell them that she had tried. She had tried _so hard_ to think about something else and to rest, but instead she bit her lip, and they started talking about the job the two had been offered. The CIA was going to be opening a Supernatural Intelligence Force soon, and they had already asked Candy, Grenda, and Mabel to join once they graduated high school. Both of the former had accepted, the latter had not, knowing that something else was in her future.

"Getting to be founding members of the SIF is gonna be so cool!" Grenda had said when the news arrived. "For the next two years Candy and I are gonna study under your Grunkle super hard for the next two years!"

This proclamation had been accepted with a mutter of "Dipper would be better. He knew more." The man who had said it quickly covered it up with a hearty list of why it'd be so hard yatta yatta yatta, leaving his words hot on his niece's ears. She'd been the only one to hear.

Wendy had accepted a position as the head of the Deamonology department of the Oregon State University, her dream of becoming a teacher coming true. She was to start next year.

Robbie, for his efforts, had been hired as a Supernatural Damage Agent of a local Insurance Agency. He'd seen the damage a unicorn could do to a house first hand three years ago and was willing to help figure out rates and other adult stuff that Mabel didn't really understand.

Grunkle Stan and Soos would remain at the Mystery Shack, though the Mystery Shack itself would not. It was to become the Mystery Library of the Supernatural and Unorthodox. Their plan was to create a place where people could find answers and learn new trades, and it was obvious the idea was popular.

Gideon had been arrested for petty theft again, and resided in the Gravity Falls prison. Mabel had heard rumors that he had been offered a job with a national TV station that would start once he was out of prison.

And Mabel? Mabel had gone to school, maintained her grades, and kept mostly to herself and friends. She'd convinced her family to let her live with her Grand Uncle pending the location of her brother. She'd turned down every job offer and only left the house to go to school and out into the woods. Her brother had failed to make any human friends in the years they'd come to Gravity Falls, but he had made hoards of supernatural ones. His closest would be the Multibear, who Mabel kept very up-to-date on the goings on of the town and world. The Multibear had been sad that something had happened to his friend, but he appreciated Mabel visiting him in her brother's stead.

Mostly, Mabel was waiting. Her brother's words hadn't left her heart.

"I'll be there soon."

She'd hear it when she slept. She'd hear it whispered in the dark as she walked to the restroom. She'd once even heard her whole class whisper it under their breath simultaneously once. No one except her had remembered what happened in class that day. Not even the teacher.

Mabel couldn't bring herself to move on while her brother was stuck in the dreamscape. She was determined that they would share their lives' achievements together. She wouldn't let a demented dortio change that.

"Mabel," a soft whisper seemed to echo through the room, pulling Mabel from her thoughts.

"Dipper?" she inquired.

"No, honey," a voice came from the doorway, "it's Grunkle Stan." Mabel blinked the stars out of her eyes to find the silhouette of the man stark against the bright hallway. "You've been sitting in that chair for two days," he said softly.

"I've only been here for an hour," Mabel replied. Surely it hadn't been...

"It's Sunday," Grunkle Stan replied. "You have school tomorrow. It's beginning of finals week. Can you please try to sleep?"

Mabel looked at the TV. That coffee had been stronger than she thought. "I can try," she said finally.

"Thank you," Grunkle Stan moved to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll make dinner."

"Okay," Mable yawned. As the man exited the room, Mable stretched her arms. She was certainly stiff enough to have been sitting still for two days.

"Mabel," the soft whisper came again.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel called. "What'd yah need?"

"I didn't say anything," Grunkle Stan called back. That made Mabel pause.

"Dipper?"

"Mabel," the voice was stronger now, clearly identifiable as a boy's. "Mabel, put out your hand."

"Like this?" Mable reached out her fingers, splaying them in front of her like she was offering to take a dance. "Dipper, is that you?" Mabel's heart raced.

The voice didn't respond. Mabel stood with her hand out for until she started to loose hope. She was just about to put her hand down when blue fire sparked at the tip of her middle finger.

Mabel swallowed a yelp, the light piercing her retinas. The fire quickly spread up her arm finger, jumping to her other fingers as it meet her palm. Before she knew it, her whole forearm was engulfed in flames. For a moment she was afraid that she had accidentally made a deal with a demon. She was on the verge of panic. Then she realized that she recognized these flames. They were her brother's, a fact she had learned at their last encounter.

A black-gloved hand grasped onto hers, and from the pressure it felt like she was pulling someone out of hell. She closed her fingers around the hand, and brought her other hand up to secure the contact. She felt a constant tugging and set her feet against the pull. Slowly, the hand became an arm,  then a shoulder, then two arms. There was a large _pop!_ and the force opposing Mabel gave. She tumbled backwards onto the floor, the body she'd been grasping landing onto of her.

"Oof!" Mabel and the figure said as one.

"Ah, sorry," the figure said, and the pressure on Mabel's gut left, taking with it her sense of fear. She scrambled into an upward-facing position, following the voice. She looked up to find a familiar shape floating in the air in the Mystery Shack living room. True, he was now wearing a suit and a golden bow tie, her brother was easily recognizable.

"Dipper!" she screeched, launching herself into the air to be with her brother. She grabbed him around the neck and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"What?" Grunkle Stan called from the kitchen. Mabel heard footsteps come rushing in from the kitchen as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper," Mabel sobbed into his chest. "Oh, god, I missed you so much you idiot."

She felt him smile. "I'm sorry I made you wait," he murmured into her hair, kissing it and pulling her tight.

"Mabel," a very confused Grunkle Stan called from the doorway, "what are you...? How are...?"

"Dipper's back!" she exclaimed. "He's floating now, but it's him!"

"Mabel," Grunkle Stan cleared his throat. Mabel felt Dipper tense. "All I see is my grand niece floating three feet in the air crying into nothing."

Mabel's heart stopped. "You can't see him?" she whispered.

"Mabel," Dipper whispered into her ear, "I'm still in the Dreamscape. No one else can see me but you."

"What?" Mabel wheeled on her bother. "That's not fair! Grunkle Stan, and Wendy, and Soos, and Candy, and Grenda, and Robbie, and the Multibear, and Pacifica-"

"Mabel," Dipper interjected, "you're rambling."

"-they all miss you!" she finished. "How are they supposed to greet you if you're invisible and intangible?"

"Don't forget inaudible," Stan piped up. "This is a very strange picture from where I'm standing. Plus, I'm only getting half a conversation."

"I can greet all of them later," Dipper said. "But it took a lot of effort to attach a bond even to you. If they want to talk to me, they have to summon me."

"Summon you?" Mabel asked. "But we only summon demons. You're not-"

"Mabel," Dipper interrupted, "I can't stay much longer. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. If you wouldn't mind grabbing Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan, I can tell you how to summon me so I can explain it all at once."

"But-"

"Here," Dipper started shifting her weight towards the floor. "Go ahead and get down. I don't want you to fall when I-"

There was a little _poof_ and Dipper disappeared, dropping Mabel hard onto the floor.

"Dipper!" she called, but he was gone.

"Mabel, what happened?" Grunkle Stan rushed to her side. "Is Dipper...?"

"He was here," Mabel started, her tears reforming, "but he disappeared again. He said he'd be back tomorrow, but we'd have to summon him if you guys want to see him too." She looked up at her Grunkle. "Is he a demon now?"

"I don't know, honey," Grunke Stan knelt down, "but he might be. If what he said was true, you have a big day tomorrow." He helped her to her feet, then gently steered her towards the kitchen. "Eat your dinner, then get a good night's sleep. You'll need the energy."

Mabel nodded, wolfing down her turkey sandwich Grunkle Stan had made her. She rushed up to bed, hoping sleep would come. Time always went faster when you slept.

And Mabel was sick of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I am a bum with no sense of time. Also I had no idea what this chapter was gonna entail. 
> 
> Anyway, more to come. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen.


End file.
